Skotadi Intertwined With Poika
by ranshin neko
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sorry! I'm working on redoing my story because of floods, tornados, school, crashed computers, and all other manners of natural disasters! I'm going to finish it! I just decided that my original planning was not going to work for what I wanted!


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction of any type that I've written, so be gentle when reviewing please! Constructive criticism would be VERY helpful. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own anything of Tolkien's. The only things I own are Alexa, Cam, this plotline, and sadly enough my brain. Even my parents own the rest of me! "cries" **

**Chapter 1. **

Planet Earth Year 2065

3 years into WWIII

"Cam, get up!" yelled Alexa, fondly known as Alex. Her gray eyes sparkled with excitement as she attempted to get her best-friend and roommate out of bed. Alex was excited because she and Cam were heading over to the Lord of the Rings Exhibit, which was currently residing at the State Museum.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Cam, burrowing deeper under the covers. Too tired to think straight, she thought that Alex was trying to wake her up for her classes at the local college. This not being the response that Alex was going for, she tossed her white-blonde hair out of her face and threatened, "I'll leave you here and go to the exhibit by myself, then."

At the mention of the exhibit, Cam shot up from her position under the covers to bang her head on the bunk above her. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing her head. Blinking away tears of pain, her bright green eyes slowly began to focus on her surroundings. Needless to say, the mere mention of the Lord of the Rings was enough to bring this girl out of her sleep, especially as it was combined with the word "exhibit." So not wanting to be left behind, she sluggishly raced around trying to get ready to leave. Throwing on whatever clothes were closes and eating what breakfast she could find Cam said, "All right I'm done, let's go!

"Um... Cam?" Alex asked, giggling.

"What?" Cam responded, with slight confusion in her eyes.

"Don't you want to put your shoes on before you go? Last I checked, the museum didn't allow people to go barefoot."

"Oh shit," Cam's fair skin turned red with embarrassment. It showed all the more with her red hair, and even though it was dark auburn, it was still a color of red.

Cam runs back to her bed, grabs her shoes, and tries to look as dignified as a blushing red-head could, while heading out the door. "Alright, now I'm ready, let's go!"

Alexa follows while laughing at Cam's failure at dignity.

'Quite A Few Hours Later'

After spending the entire day at the museum, Cam and Alex came home exhausted but happy from what they saw and experienced. Alex was looking through some pictures they took from the exhibit, "Oh my gods! Cam these hobbit and wizard pictures are so funny! You look like a midget compared to me!" Alex exclaimed, laughing at Cam as she poked at Cam's irritation of being short. Ah, the forces of perception, they were quite remarkable and hilarious to this college-student.

"Hey! Shut up! At least I was the height of a small man and not an Uruk-Hai, unlike some!" Cam shot back, her eyebrows raised, and hit with unerring accuracy on Alex's disappointment at being taller than most people.

In response, Alex just sat down at her computer and opened up some Lord of the Rings Fanfiction, while Cam laid down on the futon to read her current FBI thriller. After a couple minutes of silence, which was getting to Alex since she was someone who liked constant noise, Alex sat back in her chair sighing. Looking towards Cam, she asked, "Cam?"

"What?" Cam asked irritably, "I've almost got it figured out who the killer is so this better be good." She hated being interrupted in the middle of her horror-filled hour, particularly when she was coming up to a gruesome death scene.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to end up in Middle Earth and be part of the Fellowship?"

"No," was the terse reply, "I for one would hate to become a mary-sue."

"I have, I would dream I wondered into the story and became an important part of the fellowship, earning the love of a handsome Elf or Man," Alex replied dreamily. Alex was a hopeless romantic. For having nobody to disillusion her dreams, she still had a love for romance and naively believed in true love. Cam, on the other hand, had been spurned a few years back, and had had her romantic dreams stripped from her, leaving her broken and alone, until she met up with Alex. Alex was able to bring a part of her back, the part that could trust someone partially, but most of her emotions, especially her romantic notions, were closed off in a rusted box, locked in her past where she wished them to stay.

"Why the hell are we talking about this, anyway?" Cam asked, curious. She turned around on the futon to look at Alex.

"Because I believe it could be entirely possible for it to happen. You know, parallel worlds, different dimensions. No one's ever really proved that we're alone in the universe; in fact, there is a surprisingly vast amount of evidence that leads to the opposite conclusion. Also, take in conjuncture all the planes that disappear over the Bermuda triangle, you don't really think that every single one crashed, do you? I mean, it doesn't make sense."

"All points completely valid, and completely true, however, it's highly unlikely considering that Middle Earth is just some figment of Tolkien's imagination, not a real place. So keep on dreaming, babe," Cam snorts, shaking her long hair out of her eyes.

"But just think about it! Being in the adventure of a life-time, all the amazing things we'd see, the people we'd meet, the action we'd face! Add all those very hot Elves and Men, and you can't go wrong! You know," Alex continued on, grinning mischievously, "you and Legolas would look cute together."

"Oh, no. Hell no! You know I hate that bloody Elf! He's too perfect and prissy for me." Cam yelled. Alex just continued grinning that little grin of hers. "Hell will freeze over before I get transported to Middle Earth and fall in love with some preppy Elf! Cam seethed.

Suddenly, alarms began to scream throughout the cit, angering Cam even more for hurting her sensitive ears. She jumped up and over to the window to rant at the sirens.

"I wish they'd stop with these bloody stupid drills! I mean, seriously, with technology today, even if we had advanced warning, we'd still all be dead if one of those bombs drops on us, no matter what," Cam screamed in frustration.

"Don't worry, they're just trying to annoy you to death, which seems to be working in any case. They'll be over soon, so no worries and go back to your book, go back to being oblivious," Alex said soothingly, while indirectly telling Cam to just shut up.

Directly after Alex spoke, an explosion knocked Cam off her feet, slamming her into the wall before dropping her on the floor. On the way down her head collided with the coffee table. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Alex's body hitting the floor with her screams echoing through Cam's ears, then utter silence. She took one breathe to let loose her own scream before falling prey to the heady seduction of the painless feeling of the black abyss.


End file.
